


Secret Rules

by Trisa_Slyne



Category: Guild Hunter - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Just the Tip, Oral, andromeda - Freeform, so close, time to get busy, wing action, wingjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisa_Slyne/pseuds/Trisa_Slyne
Summary: Andromeda made a vow to be chaste... but growing up in Charisemnon's court taught her there's a lot of things that don't quite count as sex. Andromeda is determined to show Naasir what won't break her vow, even if that means dancing along the line of it.
Kudos: 13





	Secret Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Guys, I couldn’t get this out of my head. It started with the just the tip scene and exploded from there. Depending on one’s definition of sex, there’s lots to be done that “doesn’t count” and thus wouldn’t break her vow. This is set in Archangel’s Enigma (book 8) in Chapter 45, after the scene where Andromeda and Naasir are cuddling after she told him she wants to bang him good despite her vow and he rejected her hard. 

_Andromeda_

Safe inside the Refuge, Andromeda leaned against Naasir in his bath. It was the first moment they had truly had to relax around one another but maybe they had had a little _too_ much time to relax. Andromeda’s cheeks had burned with embarrassment, rage, and frustration when she originally joined Naasir in the bath.

Or more truthfully, been pulled in. And threatened with cold water. 

Andromeda had regained her composure but not lost that fiery desire that had brought her in here originally. Naasir had pulled her to him as they talked. Eventually they had shifted to where her back was pressed against him. He idly ran his hands over her feathers as he spoke of his favorite pranks he had pulled on people. She noticed he kept to the outer, less sensitive feathers and wondered if someone had informed him of the effect touching inner feathers could have. 

She yearned for his touch on those inner feathers, to have her squirming and gasping and…. she took a deep breathe and let it out.

She knew she had an affect on him as well, since she could feel his arousal pressing against her back, through her wet clothes. It had hardened and softened intermittently throughout their hours of conversing. Her sexual frustration peaked as she felt him pulse behind her again, hard and ready to be put to use. Barely containing herself from grinding into him, she suddenly had an idea that she had learned in her youth. 

“Naasir,” Andromeda said. “Have you ever heard of a loophole?” Growing up in Charisemnon’s court had taught her more than she ever wanted when it came to experimenting. It had inured her to what was and wasn’t sex. She had had sex before, but before she had been willing to take that plunge she had done many entertaining things with those she had been attracted to. 

Naasir reached around to tweak her nose from behind as if to say ‘Of course I know what loopholes are.’ She hadn’t meant to insult his intelligence but she wondered if he caught on to what she really meant. 

She was about to spend an eon in Charisemnon’s court, enduring horrible ordeals and trials. If he ever caught on to how important Naasir was to her… she couldn’t think of what he would do to obtain Naasir, how her grandfather would torture this man who meant so much to her. 

“I vowed not to indulge in sex… but there’s a lot of things that don’t count as sex to many people,” she said, trying to clear her mind of the horrors her grandfather could inflict without a thought. 

“I don’t care about other people. I care about you. You made a vow.” He paused a beat. “But I am interested to hear what you consider ‘not sex.’” 

Andromeda swallowed, considering her words. She didn’t want him to turn on the cold water, but she desperately need to feel him. She turned around to face him and found him staring at her chocolate brown wings. 

“Do you know why you’re not supposed to touch certain parts of my wings?”

Naasir pouted, “Dimitri said its because it’s not polite and makes people feel uncomfortable.” He examined the wings in question intently for a long moment before that intense gaze snapped back to her face.

“Though I had also heard I could make you climax just from touching certain locations.” 

Andromeda’s mouth went dry at that look and she nodded to confirm. She couldn’t help the retort that flew from her lips: “Try it and see what happens.” 

Time stopped as Naasir flashed his teeth in a slow, lazy smile. He reached out, water falling off his arm back into the bath, and fingered a brown feather on the edge of the top of her wings. She heard him whisper something about “secret games” as he performed his _very_ thorough examination of her primaries. Andromeda closed her eyes and luxuriated in the relaxing sensations of his hands roaming along her sensitive feathers. Water sloshed around them as she opened her wings completely, raising them up as far as her back would allow in order to give him access to otherwise forbidden areas. 

Moving his hand closer to her body with a wicked smile, he stroked one of her inner secondary feathers. 

Andromeda groaned. It didn’t take him long before he found the areas close to her body that had her squirming. 

Naasir caught her hand as it snaked its way down to her pleasure point where she sought release. “You can do that to yourself later. First, I plan to make you scream just from this.” 

“Let me touch you.” 

He guided her hand down to him and she gripped him. Her fingers barely touched as she wrapped around him and began stroking her hand up and down. She experimented with a few things before she began mimicking the beat with which he stroked her wings. Her pleasure mounted and she gripped him hard as a small climax ripped through her and built up into a larger one. Her hand slackened around him as her entire body relaxed with the minor release. Naasir’s hand closed over hers and he guided her to continue, moving her hand for her whenever another orgasm rocked her and she couldn’t move. Smaller ones crashed against her again and again, intensifying each time until she was screaming uncontrollably. Naasir released a roar like a great cat as his own climax pounded through him. 

Sliding her wings shut, Andromeda slid so she could lean against the tub. Naasir followed her lead and did the same. 

They sat in contented silence for so long the water began turning cold. 

“I liked that game,” Naasir murmured. 

“Good, because I have a few more we can play.”

Naasir immediately came to attention, in more than one way, she noted. He gave her a wicked smile and pulled the plug on the tub. He stood up in all his glory before her and turned on the shower to rinse off any remnants of dirt from the bath. He rinsed her off as well, seeming to take delight in soaking every part of her clothing the bath hadn’t managed to. 

“Let me taste you,” Andromeda said. 

“Isn’t that what I’m supposed to say?” A flash of fang. 

Reaching out a hand toward her desire, he pulled her up instead. “If you get to taste me, I want to taste you, too.” A lick on her cheek to let her know which kind of tasting he intended. Her insides melting, she bit her lip and nodded. 

Andromeda stepped out of the bath and undid the clasps that held her clothes up. An appreciative hum sounded behind her but she chose to keep moving and stripping as she walked out of the bathroom. He padded behind her on silent feet like a predator about to pounce on its prey. That was very close to what was about to happen, but she would be the one pouncing on him instead. 

Over by the bed, Andromeda crawled, rather ungracefully she felt, and sat on her knees. Naasir crawled, unarguably far more gracefully, after her. She leaned forward and took him into her mouth without any preamble. He groaned and pulled her back after a few moments. 

“My turn.” She considered doing things at the same time, but she had already lost control before with her hand, so she agreed taking turns might be best. He lay her back and pressed his face against her stomach, nuzzling her before moving down. 

He lapped at her delicate flesh like a cat would. It was a disconcerting thought at first but any moral qualms it brought up were quickly squashed as he found just the right spot to send her over the edge. She dug her hands into his hair and came. 

~*~ 

_Naasir_

Naasir rose up to stare at his mate who hadn’t accepted herself as his mate yet. 

“That was very fun. But you mentioned games in the plural. What else did you have in mind?”

Andromeda smiled a lazy smile. “Some people say anal doesn’t count.” 

Naasir scoffed and rolled his eyes. “That clearly counts.” 

She couldn’t disagree but wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer. 

“Have you heard of ‘just the tip?’”

“I do not want to make you break your vow.” 

“So you will have to be very, very strong in order to control yourself enough for this. In fact, this might even be a test of how much control you have.”

Naasir growled. He had the best control. Wasn’t he the one who had rejected her advances? 

“Sounds like a cheat.”

Her eyes moved back and forth as they read each of his. “It’s not a cheat. It’s a loophole. A way to get around something… stupid.”

“Andi,” he breathed. “Do you know what I want to do to you? I want to fill you completely and pound into you until you are screaming. But until I find that stupid Grimoire, this will have to do.” 

He slid the tip in slowly, holding back his intense desire to thrust into her with all of his power. She moaned as he parted her delicate flesh with his thickness. 

“When we can rut properly, I want to come inside of you and then pound into you while my seed spills out of you.” 

He pulled out of her again and she breathed deeply. He had thought it would be frustrating but the pleasure of holding back, of giving her a taste of what he would give her in full later, heightened his pleasure. She locked her legs around him and tried to pull him inside her further. Her desire to rut with him was almost as intense as his own. But she had said no rutting until he found that stupid book and since this didn’t count as rutting this is what they would do. He wouldn’t allow her to break her vow to herself, but he would damned well make her regret making such a vow. So much that she would never make one like that again. His mate had no business making such vows in the future. 

He pulled himself all the way out and moved back in. He knew he was larger than other men around him since he had seen them naked; some of them while they rutted, though they didn’t know that he enjoyed watching and so did so often. His girth had pleasured many a woman but he had never made it a personal challenge to use so little of himself to bring such pleasure. Today would be a challenge of the best kind. 

Naasir reached down and pressed his fingers against her pleasure point. She squirmed as she came, and he almost felt himself pulled deeper inside of her. He used his other hand to hold her hip firmly as he gyrated again. This time, he moved himself in a circle around her opening. Her legs tightened around him as she gasped. He swapped back and forth between the two, all the while moving his agile fingers. She came and pulled him against her instinctively, but he resisted her pull. She would swallow him whole willingly but that would destroy her. He would never hurt her. But if she wanted to cheat her vow he was more than willing to help her with that. 

Naasir felt his resolve leaving him as he neared his own climax. His animal instincts demanded he stop playing these games. But these were the games his mate wanted to play. He would follow her rules. Logic and reason warred with the tiger’s need to rut as hard as it could until he was panting with the effort to maintain control. He and the tiger had not quarrelled for control in a long time. He would not lose now. 

He wanted to ask her to move on him, but she had been so close to cheating so many times he doubted she would be able to hold herself back, either. In fact, she began begging him to “fuck the vow” and fuck her completely. 

Unhooking her legs around him, he held them back and thrust the head of his cock inside of her again and again. He increased the tempo, always pulling out before he went too far in. He wanted to pound all the way into her, to fill her as she clearly demanded he did. He could almost feel what it would be like to thrust one final time, all the way inside of her, filling her completely and climaxing inside of her. But he held himself back. 

He gripped his shaft and began pumping to fulfil his need to be inside of her. It was nowhere near as pleasurable as he knew she would be but it was the only substitute he had. It was all he could do to hold himself back at her entrance as he finally climaxed. He carefully extricated himself from her before slumping down beside her. He rolled over to snuggle her belly and continue stroking her until she was fully satisfied. 

Andi petted his hair as their heartbeats slowed back to a normal pace. 

“I think we can play these games some more,” she yawned. “But maybe tomorrow.” Naasir agreed. And after a quick trip to the bathroom for them both, they snuggled on the opposite side of the bed. 

“I like these secret rules,” Naasir told her. “They are what mates should have.”

Andi stilled but didn’t say anything. 

“Even if you do not think we are mates, I will prove to you we are,” Naasir promised her. Andi rolled her eyes and pulled him closer. For tonight, it didn’t matter whether she believed him or not. Tonight they had played games by their own rules and they would do so again tomorrow. He would accept these small moments with her until he could finally convince her he was correct. 

And find that damn Grimoire. 


End file.
